onehundredpercentorangejuicefandomcom-20200213-history
100% Orange Juice Wiki:To-Do
This is the To-Do list for our wiki. Below is a list of articles and tasks that need a bit of work to help make our wiki as comprehensive and complete as it can be. Cards The following cards need descriptions/strategies written for them: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Additionally, every card not listed should be double checked to make sure it meets the current style standards of the wiki. A good example of those standards can be seen in the & pages. Characters The character pages are currently a work in progress by User:Supersonic Boy, but any help is always appreciated! ---- The following characters need work on one or more parts of their pages: * - Strategy (Recommended & Counter cards) * - Strategy * - Info, Hyper, Strategy * - Expand * - Strategy (Tips) * - Strategy * - Strategy (Recommended & Counter cards) * - Info, Hyper, Strategy * - Strategy * - Info, Hyper, Strategy * - Info, Strategy (Recommended & Counter cards) * - Info, Hyper, Strategy * - Info, Hyper, Strategy * - Strategy * - Info, Hyper, Strategy * - Info, Hyper, Strategy * - Expand * - Strategy (Recommended & Counter cards) * - Info, Hyper, Strategy * - Expand * - Strategy (Recommended & Counter cards) * - Strategy * - Strategy (Recommended & Counter cards) * - Expand, see & as reference * - Strategy * - Strategy * - Strategy (Recommended & Counter cards) * - Info, Hyper, Strategy * - Hyper, Strategy (Recommended & Counter cards) * - Strategy * - Hyper, Strategy (Recommended & Counter cards) * - Strategy (Recommended & Counter cards) ---- All characters: *Make sure the update histories in each character's trivia tabs are complete. This will require cross-referencing the Versions pages. Character Cosmetic Pages * - Needs last 4 hair colors. * - Needs last 4 hair colors. * - Needs last 4 hair colors. * - Needs last 4 hair colors. Around the Wiki *Many of the Campaign pages need either an expansion or a complete rewrite. To get an idea of what we're looking for, see Marc Episode 1 & Tomomo Hell as an example. Story scripts for campaign have been completed by User:MARSHALL IS WATCHING YOU and are waiting to be added. *Our Boards pages are still in the rough, with only a small handful of boards having pages at all. **Lagoon Flight needs to be expanded **The following boards need pages: Christmas Miracle, Planet Earth, Warfare, Sealed Archive, Sunset, Tomomo's Abyss, White Winter, Clover, Night Flight, Farm, Star Circuit, Training Program, Vortex, Sweet Heaven, Starship, Frost Cave, Shipyard, Treasure Island, Treasure Island (Night), Witch Forest, Icy Hideout, & Sakura Smackdown *Version pages older than Version 1.24 need formatting, VersionNav, and a proper reference to the patch notes on the Steam community changelog thread added. See newer version pages as an example. Be sure to link to the actual post for that version and not just the OP. *Steam Achievements pages are currently being worked on by User:Silvris to make sure they're all formatted properly and have correct info. All of DLC 15's achievements are missing. *Make sure any broken links in articles around the wiki are fixed to point to the proper page, or removed. Of note is the links to the old Playstyles Guide, which has been removed from the wiki. These links should be removed from the pages listed. *Pages on Orange_Juice, their game releases, rewriting old OJ game pages, and Fruitbat Factory. These are all currently in progress by User:MARSHALL IS WATCHING YOU. Checklists |}